Prince and The Gladiator
by 6MissSparklez9
Summary: Starscream, Prince of Vos, is captured at Dark Mount by a gladiator named Megatron, after trying to save his father. Starscream thought the worst would happen if he stayed with the gladiator, but it turns out their sparks grew closer together than they had ever thought. Rated M; slash in future chapters; MxSS Beauty and the Beast plot based. TFA verse
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I have been writing so many different things oh lord! BUT OMG THE ENDING OF SEASON 2 OF TRANSFORMERS PRIME...DXTFCYGVUHBIJONK ALL OF MY FEELS TOWARDS THAT EPISODE CANNOT BE EXPLAINED...I DONT KNOW HOW TO PROCESS THESE FEELS TOWARDS THAT EPISODE...JUST AHHHH...HOW DO I EXPLAIN...But anyways! I felt like writing another MxSS FIC! I plan to put many chapters in this fic! And my fic My Fragile Butterfly is at a bit of a stump right now. Im working on it, but i dont have many ideas. xO**

_TFA VERSE_

_AU_

_MxSS_

_RATED M; Slash in future chapters_

Prince and the Gladiator

Starscream POV

I glided down the castle's staircase, thrusters speeding me down like a missile as I tried to proceed as fast as I can. Sire had picked another mate for me, and I was supposed to be down in the royal hall three cycles ago. It's not like I am looking forward to meeting the other; they were all predictable, mechs who only wanted me for my looks and power. But I wanted a mech who would love me for who I am.

I rushed into the royal hall, drawing all optics onto my frame. I nodded briefly at the other seekers and guards. My father Firespade, high ruler of Vos, was across the room in his throne with a tall orange and black winged mech standing next to him.

"Ah, Starscream! Glad to see you have made it!" My father stood and spread his arms in a welcoming gesture. I walked towards the throne slowly, thrusters clicking against the crystal floor.

"This is Shadowstrike," My father pulled the tall seeker forward with one servo. There was a soft smile on his face, but it did not reach his optics, which were unappealing and smug. I crossed my arms across my cockpit and cocked my head to the left, already disliking this mech at first glance.

Shadowstrike walked towards me, wings perked up high and a smirk plastered on his face. He took my servo.

"I would be honored to be your spouse, Prince Starscream." He kissed my outer palm and hummed as he arose. I swiped my hand away and scowled at the larger mech. I only reached the top of his cockpit; he towered over me as if I was his prey.

My sire walked over to us, his white and gold cape trailing behind him. He stepped behind me and placed a servo on my wing.

"Thank you Shadowstrike! We plan to see you at dinner tonight! One of my guards will lead you to your temporary room." A guard tapped Shadowstrike and allowed him to be led to his room. But just before he had left the royal hall, he blew a kiss in my direction coquettishly. I grimaced and looked at my father.

"I don't like him..." I mumbled.

"You never like any of them. But trust me, Shadowstrike is a good mech. He comes from the Fireblaze Clan." My father tried to persuade me into considering marrying the mech. But he just didn't understand; my previous suitors were all the same fawning processorless mechs vying for my attention. But Shadowstrike... He didn't seem trustworthy, or easy to deal with, for the matter.

Later I walked into the dining room, frame polished, wings perked up high, royal brands decorating my arms and wings and a black and fuchsia cloak falling over my shoulders. Taking my seat besides Sire, I sneered at Shadowstrike seated across from me, who had been eying my frame hungrily. Covering my frame with my cloak soon resolved the problem somewhat.

Dinner went well as planned. Everyone was happy, singing, smiling, and Shadowstrike thankfully got caught up in the commotion. Afterwards his servants led him away back to his own castle before he even got the chance to say a word to me.

After everyone had left, Father came up to me.

"Starscream, Iacon has requested for me to discuss an alliance with their Autobots," He told me as we started walking up the grand staircase.

"You're not going to actually consider joining those blasted Autobots, are you, Father?" I said incredulously. He only sighed and shrugged.

"We are just going to have to wait and see, my Star." He kissed the top of my helm and returned to his quarters.

I frowned. I didn't like those Autobots. They were eating out Cybertron like it was a rust stick with that corrupted ruling council of theirs. If my sire ever joined those no-good rag tag ground pounders, I would have to put my pede down.

Needing a distraction, I headed over to my room and punched in the code on the security pad. I slumped into my chair, swiveling around in it idly as I pondered over my current situation.

It was a longtime desire of mine to go explore the rest of Cybertron, I have seen Iacon. But that is all, for Father disapproved of me traveling abroad among the grounders that made up most of the population of the planet. So I managed to content myself with my scientific pursuits.

I walked over to my science lab, tossed my cape to the side and grabbed my lab coat and glasses. I started playing with the different chemicals and mixing the different test tubes together.

If anything was going to calm me down, it was science...

I woke up lying down on my test table with my wings and neck aching like pit. Groaning, I stood up and walked towards my desk. There was a data pad on with a note glowing on the screen.

_Starscream,_

_I have already left for Iacon and will be back in 5 cycles. Shadowstrike will arrive at the castle in two breems._

_Love,_

_Sire_

I stood up and tossed my lab coat in the corner. So Father was really considering an alliance with those Autobots. But currently I was more concerned about that dislikable Shadowstrike, who would be returning. Argh... I did not want to deal with that flirting slagger right now again so soon. I immediately wished there was something I could escape into to avoid all this-

:::Prince Starscream! We need you down at the command center immediately!::: My comm. link suddenly burst into life. I flew out of my room and raced towards the command center. Finally, something worth occupying my attention! I pushed open the doors and saw frantic seekers were running around with orders being spewed at them.

"Commander Starscream!" An officer addressed my presence.

"Report! What the frag is going on?!" I yelled.

"Yo-your father! He sent a distress signal not too long ago!"

I froze.

"From where?!" I returned urgently despite the chilling dread I felt.

"W-well, from the signal... It's from... Kaon..."

My optics widened. Kaon?! It can't be! Kaon was the home of the gladiators, mercenaries and grounders! It's the pits! Father never approved of ground pounders in Kaon or even steped among them, for they were dirty, disrespectful, and had no sense of processor. How on Cybertron did Sire end up there?

"I want Striker seekers, squadron two and three, stealth seekers one, and six. I want Fighter Jets patrolling our tail at all times," I ordered as I hurried to the rising platform. The officer bowed and rushed towards the control panel.

I grabbed my fireproof cloak, null rays, and emergency beacon armlet and sped towards my troops where they gathered at the platform ending at the top of the castle. As I landed in front of the formed seekers, I shouted my orders at them quickly. It did not take long before we were slicing through the sky in our alt-modes, breaking the sound barrier with distinct echoing booms.

When we arrived at the vicinity of Kaon, we slowed down enough to survey the land. It was a large atmospheric change from the clean air of Vos to the dirty chemical smell and energon stench lingering though the air. The Fighter Jets patrolled the perimeters of the dark city. One squad of each of the Striker and Stealth seekers followed my lead while the others flew above to watch for any foolish attack.

Suddenly my comm. link burst into life again. It was weak, but I could recognize its frequency from anywhere.

:::St-Starscream?::: Father? Father!

:::Sire?! Wh-where are you?! How did you get into this pit-spawned city?!::: I asked worriedly.

:::I'm held in... Darkmount...::: Darkmount?! How did he end up in the Decepticon capital, a notorious place known for its brutal gladiator fights and smelting pits in which the Decepticons cruelly executed their dissenters?

:::But Father! What about your guards!::: How could those fools be so ignorant enough to let their king, to get captured! When I find them I am going to-

:::They're deactivated...:::

:::H-how? That's...::: I asked surprised. I motioned my seekers into the shadows to be unseen by the common grounder.

:::I-I don't know Star... It all happened too fast! B-but in order for you to come and help me... you have to come alone...:::

:::Father! How did you-::: I asked. How in Primus' name did he find out I had a squadron with me!?

:::JUST DO IT STARSCREAM... BEFORE ITS TOO LA-::: Then the connection was severed and the other end was static.

I held back a scream and almost shot a grounder's processors out before one of my seekers pulled me back.

"Commander Starscream. What intel did you receive from your father's transmission?" One of the soldiers asked me.

"He's... he's in Darkmount... captured..." I deadpanned in a low voice. Not long after I had said that, my troop's wings had drooped and surprised optics showed sadness.

"Commander, what do you... want us to do?" A seeker whispered.

"I want you to patrol the outer perimeters of Darkmount..." I gave my orders grimly.

"But don't you want us to follow you ins-"

"NO... No... You can't..." I hissed.

"But Commander!"

"No arguments! Follow my orders and I will comm. you towards our departure. IS. THAT. CLEAR?" I snapped back heatedly. I honestly didn't know what to do. It was all happening so quickly and unexpectedly. The seekers nodded their heads and bowed.

We flew toward Darkmount in haste. Upon reaching the fortress, I could see large heavy-built grounders, probably gladiators, standing in two long parallel lines across the entrance. I hovered in surprise above them, my troops already going into a formation around Darkmount. One seeker placed a hand on my wing and wished me luck in Vosian. I nodded and slowly lowered down on the ground below. As I began to float closer to the ground I could hear the deep grumble of the gladiators murmuring around me, smirking at me and making rude remarks about my aft.

I began to quickly walk down the dirty stained ground, trying not to shoot the helms off of the mechs who actually dared to touch me. I cursed them silently and thanked myself for my cloak. As soon as I reached the entrance of Darkmount I ushered myself inside.

"All right. Show yourse-" Before I could even complete that sentence, I was hit hard on the back of the helm and fell on my side. As my optics offlined themselves for temporary stasis, I spotted a large dark figure coming towards me. It picked me up, but I was already in stasis before I could make an effort to fight.

I awoke in a dark cold room, a dim orange light seeping through the small tinted panes above my chained, trapped frame. Energon bars trapped me in the cold cell, my wrists and wings were clamped in with stasis cuffs, and my null rays were stripped off my arms. I heard slight rustling in the cell beside me. I thought it was just a mere scavenger glitch, but I heard a groan and a small cough. I looked over and saw Father chained across the wall, wings bent in a most uncomfortable position, as well as some dried energon and closed wounds on his back that looked like gashes. I winced at the sight. The High Ruler of Vos, the city of elegance and beauty, fliers and hope, was now trapped in a Kaonian dungeon, grounded and wings dented.

"Father!" I shouted, static in my voice. Sire groaned and looked over to the side.

"Star... scream?" He coughed. "Why are you..."

"So I could come and save you! How did you get here? Kaon and Iacon are kilo breems apart!"

"We were captured on the Crystal Route. They came from nowhere, we couldn't do anything. I couldn't risk dying; negotiations between Iacon and Vos depended on me," His voice was feeble and weak.

"Why did you tell me to come alone? I could've-" I became suspicious when I recalled Father's strange transmission before he was cut off.

"I did not want you to! I was forced to..."

"By who?!"

"By me." A deep raspy voice interrupted. I turned my head to the source of it, but could see nothing except blackness. I hitched my intakes when I caught a familiar shadow move and tried to squint to see the figure better. If I hadn't mistaken, this was the same being who had carried away after I fell unconscious. Curiosity awakened, I crawled closer to the energon bars until they nearly burned my faceplates.

"Who are you?" I whispered. A low growl answered me, and I could now see the twin pinpoints of red optics glittering coldly in the gloom.

"Who are you?!" I spoke with more force at the lack of a proper answer, "How dare you lay your filthy servos on the High Ruler of Vos and his heir?! Show yourself now!"

The shadow stepped into the ray of light in front of my cell, revealing a tall mech with gray plating, a broad torso and powerfully-built legs. But his most notable features were his large hands that looked like they could offline a mech in a few kliks, scars and gashes on his frame, a dark purple Decepticon insignia and a sharp angular face set with crimson optics that smoldered with an inner fire. I gasped with awe and surprise when I recognized this mech, whose fusion cannon on his right arm and twin swords sheathed at his waist further confirmed his identity.

A strange twisted arousal hit me unexpectedly, the feeling so strong that I almost gasped, all defiance and anger now forgotten. The mech was handsome and strong, but his face spoke of cruelty and an impenetrable darkness.

"You are..." I stammered in realization.

"Lord Megatron, gladiator of Kaon." The mech completed with a sinister grin curving his lips.

**A/N: YAY FIRST CHAPTER DONE! Please review and favorite! it really means a lot and it gives me my energy to keep writing! I am writing this at 3 in the morning and my boyfriend is over for the thanksgiving weekend, so idk if this is the greatest i have written. :) but yeah! THANKS FOR READING! NEW CHAPTER SOON PROMISE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: WOOO Chapter 2! All of the reviews so far made me so happy and I had to write more for you guys! I am flattered that many of you enjoy my work! Don't worry; I plan to put more chapters! Trying to get as much work as possible done before I have to go back to classes after thanksgiving break, I have a new episode of Criminal Minds and a venti Peppermint Mocha, and I am so ready to write. Also thank you to my beta Jane Lu :D**

* * *

_TFA VERSE_

_Megatron x Starscream_

_AU_

_RATED M; Slash in future chapters_

Chapter 2

_Megatron's POV_

"You are…" The seeker gasped.

"Lord Megatron." I confirmed as I took in his horrified reaction with pleased delight. The other had discarded all defiance by now, from the way his intakes hitched and how he turned to lock terrified optic contact with his father, no doubt knowing the full impact of the situation he been thrust into. Starscream's wings started to tremble nervously; his energy field flared with different emotions, mostly of fear and dread. But despite his apparent shock, he stood and stepped closer to the energy bars until his gray blue faceplates were almost charred by the close contact.

"W-Why did you capture my father?" Starscream whispered.

I crossed my arms and started to chuckle, and before long a dark evil laugh arose from my mouth. So naïve and innocent, this little seeker was. He was probably raised in the protective shelter of Firespade's palace under the protection and care of their many servants. To be suddenly thrust into such a situation must be jarring for him. Look at him, trying to be brave and yet trembling with fear at the same time. Fear of me and my reputation.

I moved closer to the cell holding the seeker, where I received a better look of him. Starscream wasn't very tall; his helm only reached the tip of my Decepticon insignia.

"Why, my dear Starscream? I wanted to see you." I said smoothly. The other's optics widened at this, and after being frozen in a few nanokliks, he backed away deeper into his cell, which wasn't much considering how small it was.

"W-Well! Now you've seen me! N-Now let us go!" Starscream stuttered. I paced to his father's cell and back, smirking all the while at his simplicity. Did he really think I was going to content myself with a glance at the optic candy that was the crown prince of Vos, whom I had being taking notice of since I first saw him?

"Little seeker, do you think you will be able to leave that easily?" I chuckled. Starscream was now biting his lip repeatedly as he was beginning to grasp what I meant.

"What do you want then? If it's credits then you will receive them after-" The seeker began, whom I silenced with a raised hand.

"Don't you see? It's _you _I want," I purred deeply, finally making my intentions known. I had waited so long to have this gorgeous-looking seeker in my possession. I didn't even know why or what I would do with him. But once I had seen him, I knew at once that he had to be _mine._

Starscream gasped at this revelation, and his intakes started to hyperventilate. But before he could make a reply, there was the sound of movement from Firespade's cell as chains clinked against each other.

"N-No, don't take Starscream..." His faint voice, filled with static, pleaded.

"Ah, King Firespade, you have come back to the world of the online." I raised my hand in a mock greeting in his direction, "And why shouldn't I take your son? He is quite the fine-looking mech."

He truly was, I noted as I turned my gaze towards Starscream. He was gorgeous with his petite stature, sleek streamlined wings, large slanted optics and fuchsia paint job. The complete visage of perfection, for there was not a dent or scratch on him. And the ideal picture of innocence... that now seemed magnified tenfold with him bound in chains, in my cell. Such an arousing sight... I would eventually make him mine in this very place, pinning his smaller frame under my own as I forced a kiss on his protesting mouth, caress those delicate wings of his roughly as he let out cries of pain and pleasure, pounding into him until he sobbed and pleaded for me to stop the punishing treatment. I would make him submit completely under me, preferably at the very start. If not, then I would have to take him by force...

By now Firespade was reduced to stuttering incoherently at this costly demand. I left him at that, for I was interrupted from my fantasies when I received an incoming call on my comm. link and opened it. After the transmission ended, I silently scowled at the other events I must turn my attention to immediately.

"I must go now. Soundwave, my TIC, informed me that we have just taken over Polyhex. Don't get your hopes up though. I intend to visit you both when I return." I tossed back as I turned and began to walk away.

"W-Wait!" Starscream suddenly cried out. What now? It wasn't like he would suddenly decide to submit, which was exactly what I intended on making him do once I came back.

Nevertheless I stopped and spun to face him again with narrowed optics and compressed lips. This better be good.

"Yes?" I growled.

"F-Fine… I'll do as you wish…" Starscream spoke in a hesitating tone.

A wide smirk stretched my faceplates. This _was _better than I thought. Little innocent Starscream, willing to give himself up to save his father. While there was a little part of me that became impressed at his attachment to Firespade, I was triumphant over my easy victory over Starscream, and now deeply anticipating the things I would now do to him...

"No! Starscream, don't do this! You have an important future ahead of you! You are next to the throne!" Firespade pleaded. But Starscream, completely ignoring his father, refused to meet optic contact with the larger Seeker and lowered his helm to look at the floor. His hands were clenched into shaking fists and his wings drooped low against his back.

"I'll stay with you! But you have to let my father go." Starscream sealed his fate in a small scared voice. I laughed and nodded. Firespade was never my true target in the first place, nor do I wish to deprive Vos of its ruler.

"Well, of course. I am a mech who keeps my word." With that, I approached Firespade's cell, disabled the energy bars, unshackled him from his chains and deactivated his stasis cuffs. By then Starscream had collapsed to the floor and started to cry silently. His father continued to plead at my pedes to let him stay, at the same time shouting in a mixture of seeker cant and common Cybertronian at his son.

Not wishing to delay this teary parting any longer, I dragged Firespade out of Darkmount, and shoved him towards a gladiator.

"Take him outside of Kaon. I detected his seekers patrolling the city; they will find him and take him back." I ordered. He nodded and took over in escorting the other out.

"All of you fragging ground pounders... I'll kill you! How dare you do this to my kind?! You are not worthy to even to breathe our exhaust fumes!" As if Firespade now realized what he had truly lost, he started to curse loudly at me even as I strode back into the fortress. But I paid him no mind; I had a little seeker in the dungeons I now called my own.

When I finally returned from overseeing the complete takeover of Polyhex and was heading back to the dungeons in Darkmount, I ran into two of my seeker warriors, Thundercracker and Skywarp. Although they were also from Vos, they joined my ranks after finding life here more preferable.

"Lord Megatron. The seeker you have down in the dungeons, is that really-?" Thundercracker was the first to inquire.

"Prince Starscream? Yes." I replied coldly, not wishing to tarry any longer. But Skywarp and Thundercracker immediately looked at each other with wide optics and perked up wings.

"May we see him, my lord?" Skywarp asked eagerly, particularly jumped from pede to pede.

"In due time." I responded quickly as I resumed my pace. But the two, not to be deterred easily, followed me in persistence. Thundercracker now frowned deeply and then sighed.

"Lord Megatron, from the looks of it, it looks like Prince Starscream will be staying with us for quite a long time. Maybe he should be able to feel at home, or comfortable. The dungeons are not exactly pleasant. Perhaps we should prepare a room and bring him up to it."

"And why should I do that?" I sneered. Having Starscream in his bindings was much more appealing to my imaginations. I could almost see him now, stasis cuffs shackling his wrists in that dark room, his optics desperate and pleading... He would have to get used to such surroundings if he were to stay.

"Well he is going through a hard time… I mean, he just lost everythi- Mmph!" Skywarp was interrupted by Thundercracker's servo slapping over his mouth.

"What he is trying to say is that... Starscream lost his father and the hope of ever returning to his city. He is depressed and misses it. At least we should try to make it easier for him. Surely you don't want a pining seeker spending the rest of his days in misery?" Thundercracker tried to reason. The two seekers would not stop looking at me with pleading optics.

I groaned. I guessed they had a point. Starscream was now going to stay with us for quite a long time. As much as I wanted to see Starscream in chains and have him submitting under me, I realized that he would be next to unresponsive if I left him in his despair, made worse by the dark gloomy environment of the cell. However, my mood soured at the thought that I now had to treat him _soft_, which was _not_something I was programmed for or expecting.

"Fine then. Prepare a room in the east corridor." I ordered.

As I carried on my journey, I heard Skywarp giggle. Confused, I turned around with a raised optic ridge.

"What?" I asked suspiciously. Skywarp coughed and shifted awkwardly on his pedes.

"Uh… nothing, Lord Megatron… Hee hee…" Skywarp darted his optics across the room before grabbing Thundercracker's hand and teleporting out with a purple flash of light.

"Typical Skywarp…" I shook my helm and groaned.

Soon I arrived at the dungeons, approached Starscream's cell and looked in. The seeker was now curled in a corner, hugging his knees to his cockpit. At least he had stopped crying as I unlocked his cell and stepped inside. The sound caused Starscream to look up to see who it was, but soon he buried his face against his legs again.

"Why are _you_ here?" The seeker hissed at me.

Well, there was a little of his defiance surfacing. Good. For a cycle I had thought he had been broken.

I deactivated his stasis cuffs. After they fell to the floor, Starscream's face twisted into a look of confusion. Nevertheless, his relief was clear as he rubbed his wrists and flexed his wings. However, I wasn't about to leave him with a chance to run for it.

I walked over and roughly grabbed the seeker's upper right arm. He jerked back at the sudden movement and snarled at me. In response I looked down at him and growled. He must have seen that I meant my silent threat, for he finally stopped fighting and allowed me to pull him out of the cell.

"Let me go! Where are you taking me?!" He protested insistently as I escorted him out of the dungeon back inside the fortress.

"To your room."

At this Starscream gave a little start met my optics almost disbelievingly. That surprised look he had, complete with his slightly open mouth, still appealed to me despite my rearing disgust on having to shelter the delicate little Prince like the fragile thing he was.

"M-My room?" He asked tentatively. I nodded curtly and started to guide him towards the large set of stairs, ignoring the murmurs and pointings of the others around us.

"Would you rather stay in the dungeons?" I snapped at him. He winced and shook his head. "Thought so," I replied coldly.

I keyed in the security codes in the panel next to a pair of large dark purple doors and they slid open. Then I shoved the seeker inside and slammed the doors, which locked behind the other.

"I hope you enjoy your new home, my dear Starscream. You will be staying here for quite a time." I left those mocking parting words in my deep rasping voice. As I walked away to tend to other matters, I could hear the seeker throwing himself on the berth to sob miserably, his defiance lost again when he now knew for sure that there was no way out…

* * *

**A/N: CHAPTER 2 DONE. Sorry that it's shorter than the first one, but this was sort of a filler to get going with the next one. Please review and favorite cuz it feeds the plot bunny and makes me happy in the pants**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: DAMMIT. GOT BACK TO CLASSES THIS WEEK. Well you know what this means?! More procrastination than usual! I have a vocal Christmas recital in two weeks, I'm performing in the Nutcracker in two weeks as well, I have auditions for the musical at my school, The Little Mermaid, during finals, and lacrosse season began this month and we had our first game on the first day of December, then we have two games today, and another two next weekend. YAY... -.- but I will try to write as much as possible with all of this going on. But besides that, I hope you like this chapter!**

_TFA VERSE_

_Megatron x Starscream_

_AU_

_RATED M: A bit of non-consensual at the end, but no full-blown rape scene. More slash in future chapters_

_BETA: Jane Lu_

Chapter 3

_Starscream's POV_

I turned around swiftly as I was shoved inside the large berthroom, ready to shoot back a sharp remark about the other treating me so roughly. But the doors slammed shut first, and I was reduced to pounding on them uselessly instead.

_"I hope you enjoy your new home, my dear Starscream. You will be staying here for quite a long time."_I heard his deep voice growl darkly with every word hinted with sarcasm. After I heard the heavy footsteps of the tyrant fade away, I had the sudden inane urge to throw myself onto the berth, roll over and bury my helm into the cushions.

There was a part of me that already regretted making this decision. What have I doomed myself to in an act of desperation to keep Father from meeting an untimely fate? I was now forbidden to return to Vos possibly for the rest of my life, and was under the mercy (if he had any) of the infamous gladiator Megatron. From the way he treated me, it seemed like worse things would happen to me in the future. He might even force himself on me, from the way I had caught his optics observing my frame. Then he would reduce me into fulfilling whatever twisted fetishes he had fantasized; I would live out the rest of my life as a pleasure drone…

Curse Megatron! Curse him and his fortress and the day he first laid optic on me! If he had never done so, he wouldn't have taken Father captive, and I wouldn't be here the first place!

It was as if I finally realized what I had gotten myself into, and the reality now frightened me greatly. That twisted sense of arousal I had felt when I first saw Megatron and the defiant façade I tried to put up seemed so distant. I never wanted a fate like this; I had a bright future as the next in line for the throne of Vos. Now it was all taken away. I only had my intense bitterness against the mech who had caused all this.

Tears started to trickle down my faceplates unbidden, and soon I was heaving with uncontrollable sobs until I fell into recharge.

As I awoke, I rubbed my optics and sat up on the berth. At first I looked around, expecting to see my gold and white Vosian room. But last solar cycle's events came rushing back to me when I saw dark purple and black walls instead. I groaned and fell back onto the berth, faceplates in servos.

"It wasn't just a horrible dream…" I sighed. Despite my despair, I couldn't help but notice some details in my surroundings I had overlooked the solar cycle before. The berthroom wasn't half bad. Besides the dark depressing colors, it was decent. An arching ceiling rose high above and tall windows lined adjacent to the berth. A large table stood in front of the offered scenary with a few chairs and an ion fireplace was set into the wall at one end of the table. In addition, the windows offered a beautiful view of Kaon's night time sky.

I scooted closer to the head of the berth and leaned against it in a half-sprawled posture, taking this all in with an appraising optic. I still wondered why Megatron had moved me from the dungeons when he could have just allowed me to suffer down there. Don't get me wrong though, I was the littlest grateful that I got a proper room to stay in.

Soon I was so lost in thought that I didn't even notice the lock of my door beeping open to admit two seekers in.

"Prince Starscream?" A voice called my name. I started violently and looked directly at the source of the newcomer. There before me stood a blue and gray seeker along with a purple and black one. The blue one looked respectful enough, but the purple one seemed to be struggling to contain his eagerness.

Seekers? In Kaon?!

"This is Skywarp," The blue seeker gestured towards the other, "And I am Thundercracker. It really is an honor to meet you, Prince Starscream." They both bowed quickly at the waist.

"Y-Yeah! It really is!" Skywarp stuttered.

Although prevented from postulating upon the fact that there were seekers in Megatron's fortress, I sat up in a more presentable position and moved towards the edge of the bed, motioning them in. Their thrusters clicked against the dark metallic floor as they walked closer to me. I could immediately see that the two were close from the way Skywarp casually placed an arm around Thundercracker's shoulder and leaned against him.

But what puzzled me was how my seekers ended roaming around this ground pounder, smelting pit-fumed, pit-spawned and energon stained gladiator city. Seekers were born for the skies with sleek and pristine wings made to cut through the air. As the future heir of the throne of Vos, I became almost outraged at this. What seeker in the right processor would consider living in this miserable environment and breathe the exhaust fumes of grounders?

My expression hardened and I formed my lips into a thin line, "Why are two of my seekers_here_, in this grounder city?!"

They exchanged glances and looked at each other almost frantically. Thundercracker sighed and finally turned his helm towards me.

"When we left Vos to study at the Crystal City Academy, we were offered extended combat education and various jobs from both Iacon and Kaon after graduating. Both city-states were in need of fliers."

I nodded with that knowledge, but still pondered on the fact why they hadn't joined our soldiers.

"One offer had caught our optics though. The call from Megatron's TIC, Soundwave, had called for us to join his growing army, the Decepticons."

"The Decepticons?" I asked disbelievingly, "You mean the rumors of this rising force were real? But most of them are gladiators, grounders, fugitives and criminals!"

"Yes, I know. The other choice was the Autobots, who had no idea how to manage our planet and don't understand that we need energon. In order to get our supply, we needed to conquer planets. But the Autobots would rather starve Cybertron than to obtain fuel from the nearby planets while the Decepticons knew our needs. Plus the Autobots aren't as righteous as they say they are; they are notorious for their cruel experiments on living Cybertronians. Last time I checked, your sire was considering joining those mechs. I would rather follow Megatron and his grounders than to aid the Autobots."

Thundercracker had made a point, I continued to nod and process the information. It was understandable that these two didn't want to side with the Autobots, and I sincerely hoped Father wouldn't either. There were also many at Vos who disagreed with their policies.

But my serious thinking was soon cut short as Skywarp started to giggle in a silly manner. Somewhat unsettled by that out-of-place sound, I tilted my helm to the right and raised an optic ridge.

"Why are you giggling?" I asked quizzically. But that just resulted in more laughter from the little seeker. I looked towards Thundercracker with a disapproving frown. Skywarp sounded like an overenergized mech who had just ingested five cubes of high grade, which was one of the many behaviors looked down upon by us seekers.

"Thundercracker, did Skywarp drink any hig-" I began, but Thundercracker quickly started making hushing sounds and waved his arms in front of the still-giggling Skywarp. He shook his helm violently and frowned when the purple mech simply ignored him.

"Oh for spark's sake! I did not invite you into my room just to have you giggling like a drunkard!" I exclaimed in an irritated tone. Seeing that I was ready to take action, Thundercracker finally summoned the urge to smack Skywarp upside the back of his helm.

"Owww! TeeCeeee! What was that for?!" He complained, rubbing his now sore helm.

"Why were you giggling?!" I attempted again, determined to know why I was interrupted from my perfectly intellectual exchange with Thundercracker. Skywarp now finally calmed down, snorted and looked at me with optics that glittered like they belonged to a sparkling with his first toy.

"Megatron likes you. And he doesn't just_like_anyone!" Skywarp replied happily as twirled around in excitement.

I immediately widened my optics and grimaced as the temporary distraction from my current situation suddenly came crashing down into ruin at the mentioning of that accursed grounder's name who thought he had the right to claim any mech he found attractive. I suddenly remembered why Megatron had taken me captive, which certainly was because he wanted my frame, nothing else.

That grounder had no right to 'like' me, for I was _the _one and only crown prince of Vos and he a lowly gladiator. Although I had been looking forward to have someone actually liking me genuinely, I would not settle for a_grounder, _a_ Kaonite _and a_ gladiator_of all mechs! I shook my helm and glared at Skywarp incredulously. Seeing danger, Thundercracker hushed Skywarp and hit his helm again, harder.

"Megatron? Oh please… you have to be joking. That mech possibly only knows how to fight and frag. He is incapable of anything else." I scoffed. At least I hoped Skywarp was pulling my leg, but that hope was short-lived when he shook his head and Thundercracker whispered rather loudly into his left audial,_Don't tell him that! _Skywarp smirked and giggled some more.

"Well, it's true! Why else would he attempt to take the Prince of Vos as prisoner?" His smirk widened.

Not. Helping. At. All. I was about to retort back heatedly, but Skywarp beat me to it.

"He usually just deactivates his prisoners. He wouldn't take such a huge effort and risk just for any seeker, Starscream. This is a ruthless gladiator and future tyrant we're talking about!" He exclaimed with wide optics.

I had to admit no one would risk the wrath of the entire city of Vos by taking the High Ruler and Prince prisoner, but my captor had just gone to extreme measures to do so.

But… even though Megatron was merciless, cruel and ruthless, his dark crimson optics, angular face, strong servos, powerful frame, and his deep raspy voice seemed to possess a certain quality of charm. It was slightly arousing._Slightly_. If those large hands of his palmed and stroked at my wings…

What was I thinking?! No, he was not desirable! He was a dirty ground pounder and wasn't worthy of laying his optics on my once-shining frame. He was my captor who had destroyed all my hopes for my future. I would not hold such inappropriate thoughts towards him! And now curse Skywarp for bringing Megatron up again!

Thankfully Skywarp was saved from my planned lunge attack by a light rapping at the door. The berthroom doors opened slightly and a large blue mech with a red visor and face mask stepped in, bowing respectfully.

"Soundwave: Offers greetings." The new mech said. So this was must be the Soundwave Megatron had mentioned earlier, the TIC of the Decepticons. From the looks of him, he seemed to be one of few words. Fine by me, for the other held no visible signs of hostility other than a tendency to bore mechs to death with that monotone voice of his.

"Lord Megatron: Requests for you to accompany him in his private quarters for a cube of high grade." Soundwave stated flatly.

Skywarp's optics widened at this and he smiled with glee. If Thundercracker hadn't been fixing him with a stern glare, he would have leapt around excitedly. But I simply crossed my arms and took on a disdainful air. Now Megatron wanted to dine with me? As if he hadn't made my life miserable enough, he now wanted a direct confrontation. And why the change of attitude? Didn't he previously show that he wanted me, tried to intimidate me and then suddenly acted if he despised me? No way I'm going to be alone with such an unpredictable mech.

"No thanks." I replied coldly, rolling my optics. Skywarp's silent question of "why the slag did you do that" was particularly screaming in my audios afterwards.

"Soundwave: Wishes not to anger Lord Megatron." Soundwave pushed. I scowled at the other and remained firm. So this mech was a blindly obedient one too, perhaps earning much of his superior's praise. How quaint. I'm afraid Soundwave would have to disappoint his commander this time.

"Well, I wish not to join him in drinking whatever polluted slag you grounders take for fuel. Especially not after what he did…" I mumbled the last sentence. But to show that I meant my choice, I scowled at Soundwave fiercely and turned away. Fortunately the TIC didn't press his luck when he left the room. After he was gone, Skywarp finally gave in to his desire to bounce everywhere, a shocked and somewhat-frustrated look on his faceplates.

"W-What? What was that?!" He exclaimed rather loudly, "Don't you see?! Megatron wanted you to join him in his private quarters! He even sent Soundwave, of all mechs, to get you! He could've just ordered one of his gladiators to fling you over their shoulder and throw you in there! I told you he has a thing for you!"

After the tirade, Skywarp sighed, plopped prostrate onto the berth and groaned. Thundercracker then kindly sat down beside him and patted his wing comfortingly.

"We better get going, 'Warp. Our shift starts in two cycles; you need something to occupy yourself. Pressing Prince Starscream to cater towards Megatron is not going to help." He said tiredly. In response Skywarp moaned even louder, flung himself off the berth and grabbed Thundercracker's wrist.

"Ah well… Bye, Star! But I really hope you reconsider going to dinner with Megatron." He smirked, and with a light pop and a purple flash they were gone.

That was that. Now that I was alone again, my foreboding thoughts started to rise to the surface of my processor again. I sighed and walked towards the large windows, stretching my wings out and leaning against a ledge. Looking out, I had to admit that Kaon was pretty at night, with the stars beaming in bright pinpoints of light in the dark indigo sky and the city spread out before me in a shimmering orange and white glow. There was also an arena close by, for I could faintly hear the likes of a gladiatorial fight as the watching crowd roared their approval from time to time.

It was an impressive sight, but it cannot compare with the bright soaring towers of Vos. I gripped the ledge hard as a sudden wave of homesickness hit me. I could be flying through the crisp air of my city right now with nothing to be worried about. I had a bright future, and a perfect city awaiting my rule one day. Although I had wished to leave Vos and explore the rest of Cybertron, ending up captured in Kaon was not something I had on my activity list.

I wondered how my father was doing. Maybe he was already seeking out help and planning a strategy to get me back, or he had already decided that I was a lost cause. It was a particularly painful thought I dared not to dwell upon. Fortunately I was interrupted when my empty tanks suddenly ached, notifying me that I had to refuel soon.

"Slag…" I muttered under my breath. I didn't want to starve to death, but I refuse to drink that grounder slag, alone with _Megatron_ of all mechs. If I agreed to his request, that meant I had to go to Megatron's _private quarters_. I groaned and buried my faceplates into my hands; I didn't exactly have a choice here.

"Soundwave!" I shouted loudly once I had bolted to the locked doors, "Soundwave, get your aft down here this instant!"

Amazingly the monotone mech heard me, for he soon opened the doors. I asked him if Megatron was still willing to have me join him. At this Soundwave sighed in relief and his frame slumped as he nodded. Then he was guiding me through the fortress towards Megatron's quarters.

I hoped I hadn't made the wrong decision, even though I had no choice. The sense of dread that grew in me as we proceeded further did not fade though.

As we made our way down the many corridors of Darkmount, I noticed countless passing mechs staring at me lustfully. There were a few whistles and rude remarks about my frame and what they would do to it, which I responded by instinctually shrinking away into myself. But I was starting to get fed up on how all the grounders I had met so far only had optics for my frame. The next time another commented on anything sexual in nature was going to get my claws right in his-

Soundwave noticed my now-murderous expression and glared at the staring mechs coldly. They immediately shut up. Slightly impressed, I expressed my thanks quietly, to which he merely nodded.

When we arrived in front of Megatron's private quarters, Soundwave activated the intercom at the side of the access panel. Soon the gladiator's rather irritated voice erupted loudly from the speakers.

"_What?!_" Megatron growled angrily. I jumped at his sudden harshness and started to regret joining him for a cube. If he was in such a bad mood, who knows what he might do to me?

"Soundwave: Retrieved Starscream." Soundwave said calmly. Unexpectedly I heard Megatron's light chuckle and suddenly the large doors opened. Soundwave ushered me in and bowed his way out of the room quickly. Before I actually realized that Megatron had changed moods as quickly as his irritation had come, the doors slammed shut with a clang.

I was now alone and in the mercy of the gladiator by my choice to come here. Might as well get this over as fast as I could. Concentrate only on refueling, don't speak to him unless pressed, don't look at him.

I slowly turned around and was fully prepared to see a dirty, energon spilled and crudely-furnished berthroom. But I was caught by surprise to see it neat, refined and organized with the large gladiator turned towards a large window identical to the one in my room. Megatron turned around at my entrance, revealing two cubes in his servos. He smirked and walked towards me, his heavy footsteps vibrating on the ground.

"So you finally decided to share a cube with me, little prince." He chuckled as he offered the other cube that was in his servo. I took it sullenly.

"Unfortunately for me, you seem to be determined to detain me from fuel unless it is shared with you. If I am to die here, I refuse to let it be of starvation."

"Ah, don't be so pessimistic. I intend to keep you alive, if that was what you were worried about. Now why don't we sit down and have a nice chat? For once I would like to have you approachable." Megatron simply stated lightly and pulled out a chair for me at his table.

I was taken aback at his surprisingly toned-down and suave behavior compared to how he treated me previously. But it was a pleasant change of things; perhaps I could even get this over without unneeded drama. So I went and sat down in the offered chair, and Megatron seated himself across from me.

"How was your cube with Megation, Starscream?" Skywarp asked happily as he tapped his pedes almost impatiently.

I shook my helm and slumped into the seat by the ion fireplace back at my room. It had been a megacycle since I went to Megatron's and a cycle since Skywarp decided to teleport directly in and annoy me with his insistent questioning.

"It was fine, I suppose. He was surprisingly calmer than he was earlier today." I replied briefly, expecting him to start barraging me with more inquiries at my unsatisfactory answer. But Skywarp started to bounce around and squeal like a femme, making me wince at that _even more _annoying sound.

"Now what do you have in that airy processor of yours?"

"He likes you! I told you! I told you! I told you!" Skywarp gushed.

Oh, not this again…

"He does not!" I retorted. But I felt my faceplates become hot when I remembered Megatron's behavior throughout entire "ordeal". I don't know what had happened to him, but he was a completely different being. He had treated me like a gentlemech, refilling my cube whenever it emptied and making casual conversation me. Then before I left, he had lifted my hand to his lips and kissed it. I had this gesture done to me many times by my suitors, but for some reason when Megatron did it the action sent a little thrill of excitement coursing through me.

Skywarp finally stopped and looked at me disbelievingly. He shook his helm and pouted.

"Aww Scweamy, denying da twuth. Starscweam likes Megatwon, Megatwon likes Starscweam!" He simpered in a poor imitation of a sparkling's way of speech.

No, I wasn't about to have Skywarp and his incorrect assumptions taking up my time any longer. So I grabbed him by the arm and dragged him across the room. He was too busy repeating his childish chant to mind when I shoved him out the door and slammed it shut. Skywarp was an insufferable little fragger whenever the gladiator was concerned… Megatron might have shown an interest in me, but I wasn't about to do the same.

But for the next six orbital cycles as I continued reside as an "honored guest" in Darkmount, Megatron and I continued to have these brief visits to each other for a cube or two. I rather enjoyed it as one of my only forms of entertainment; he was a surprisingly refined and intellectual character for a gladiator. However I was adamant to hold no soft feelings for Megatron even though he continued to treat me courteously. There wasn't time either for any developing relationship, for Megatron had much more important things to do, like recruiting an army, fighting in his gladiator matches and more.

Surprisingly, he invited me to go watch his match this cycle, which was the first time he had ever done so. I was eager for the fight, for it was the first time I had ever seen one of those illegal death matches. I would be going with Skywarp and Thundercracker though; they seemed to be the only ones who did not try to leer and grope at my frame in every opportunity. I was also grateful for their constant company during my stay in Darkmount. The fact that both of them were seekers was comforting to me, for they were, in a way, allies I could count on.

Once we arrived at the arena, we sat in the front row among many other grounders. I had especially concealed my frame with a dark purple cloak for this occasion, though I probably still stood out prominently. Soon the fights began, and I expected to see Megatron come out first. Instead the matches started off with a bunch of unskilled amateur warriors facing off against one another.

"When is Megatron's fight?" I questioned my companions. Skywarp obviously took it the wrong way as he smirked and grinned wildly.

"Megatron's is always at the end. He's the best! Eager to see him fight, Starscream?" He teased.

"Don't be ridiculous! I want my attendance to be worthwhile; I did not come to see those amateurs scuffling around in the dirt." I scoffed. By now I had learned to respond to Skywarp's hints by outright denial.

"Suuure. Say what you want." He said sarcastically.

I was getting bored of the fights already. The current match was the last one before Megatron's, and it was utterly horrible. A sparkling could fight better than those two scrap heaps. A dark blue and green mech was stuck in a headlock by his teal and silver opponent, who was holding him in a headlock the wrong way. The dark blue one finally twisted free and pulled a plasma gun out of his subspace. But he couldn't even hold a gun right or shoot correctly. He hit almost everything but his opponent.

I groaned and slapped a servo to my face. These grounders just don't know how to fight properly. I swear the dark blue one hit the audience a few times. If this fight was going to end soon, please let it be now.

Thankfully I was right. The silver mech brought out a gun of his own and fired a surprisingly accurate fatal shot, to which the crowd cheered as the match ended. I now sat on the edge of my seat, straining my neck to catch a glimpse of Megatron. If his reputation held true, then he would be a skilled and ruthless fighter I longed to see in action.

Instead a large orange and black mech, who was probably eight times my size, stepped out into the arena. His name was announced as Steelhammer, who roared and brandished his mace threateningly. He gave his surroundings a sweep with his hungry optics, stopping when he saw me. Instinctually I grimaced and looked away. Fortunately Steelhammer was distracted by the crowd's loud uproar for him, with a couple of femmes a few seats away from me screaming the loudest.

But then the crowd went even wilder when Megatron stepped out, his signature black fusion cannon set on his right arm and twin swords sheathed at his waist. His silver and dark red plating gleamed in the arena lights as he drew one of his blades and brandished it towards his opponent.

The crowd's enthusiasm seemed to pass to me so that I stood also and shouted my approval along with Thundercracker and Skywarp. Megatron then pivoted on one pede as he scanned the crowd, presumably looking for someone. I knew who it was when his optics met mine. Upon seeing me he smirked and saluted at me with his drawn sword. Observing this, typical Skywarp nudged my arm and giggled sillily.

"Oh, shut it." My servo met the side of his helm with a clang and I turned my attention back to Megatron, who had seen this and was now chuckling silently. I glared at him with an unspoken message,

_Don't you dare to disappoint tonight. I endured the entire match for this!_

_I never disappoint. _His optics answered for him as they glinted brightly.

Then Megatron and Steelhammer approached each other towards the center of the arena. When they stood facing each other, I realized Megatron was probably only two thirds the height of his opponent, maybe a little more.

Not exactly the best odds.

I clutched the railing before me in an almost subconscious nervousness and leaned forward as the match started. The arena immediately went ballistic; mechs were jumping and going insane cheering for both sides until the entire arena seemed to shake with the resounding roar. Initially overwhelmed by the tumult of sound, I soon recovered and turned my attention back to the two gladiators.

Steelhammer tried to grab a hold of Megatron, but he possessed the advantage of speed as he wove in and out of the larger mech's reach, shooting his back and slashing his legs ever so often. Soon Steelhammer grew frustrated, and for some reason it gave him strength as he swung his weapon right after Megatron dove in for a series of blows. The mace struck and the smaller gladiator went flying, to the crowd's loud disapproval. Megatron hit the opposite arena wall hard, but he staggered to his pedes quickly with energon dripping out of his mouth and side.

The sight strangely caused my intakes to constrict, to see Megatron injured like that, and in a gladiator death match, nonetheless. If he didn't somehow turn the tables on his opponent, there will be a high chance that he will lose both the match and his life. I clutched the railing harder and yelled almost desperately for Megatron to pull himself together. Thundercracker was also shouting encouragements while Skywarp outright screamed sentences incoherently.

Then Steelhammer strode towards the fallen gladiator as he tried to recover, supporting himself with one of his swords. But before Megatron was able to, he was grabbed roughly by the neck and thrown again to another side of the arena. This time Megatron did not get up.

Steelhammer laughed triumphantly and lifted his mace. His burning bright optics surveyed his audience again, and this time I definitely knew he was looking for me as his vision stopped at my general direction. Slag those processorless grounders who only had optics for my frame, especially this one who threw around Megatron like some piece of scrap.

I saw his glossa flick over his lip plating and his hungry smirk. But unfortunately for him, Megatron had seen it as he took his opponent's distraction to get up. The smaller gladiator lunged at Steelhammer and tackled him hard, knocking the surprised mech to the ground almost too easily. Then Megatron whipped out one sword to set against the downed gladiator's neck cables while the crowd cheered_Till All Are One_over and over again. With a swift movement with his wrist, Megatron slashed Steelhammer's helm off, which rolled away.

The whole stadium cheered as Megatron set one pede on the gladiator's deactivated frame and raised his weapon skywards. For once I gave in to my relief and joined them in shouting my congratulations. Skywarp had obviously noticed this, giggling in that obnoxious way of his whenever Megatron and I were concerned. Afterwards the match officially ended, and we three flew back to Darkmount.

Thundercracker stated that he had work to do, so I was left with Skywarp to escort me to my room. As Skywarp and I walked down the corridors, he suddenly pulled my arm in the opposite direction.

"Skywarp, what are you-" I began.

"Don't you want to see your champion gladiator, Screamer?!" He squealed.

"No. I need my rest for tonight. One gladiator match was enough to wear me out." I refused immediately. Although there _was _a part of me that wanted to know if Megatron was alright. The wounds he had received probably hurt a lot.

Skywarp must have sensed my unspoken desire, for he smirked knowingly. Then my world was consumed in a purple flash of light, which suddenly sent a dizzying sensation wracking my processor until I nearly fell. It was several cycles before I realized what had happened. Skywarp had teleported me to his corridor.

"Too late!" He chimed. I groaned and tried to turn away. But something caught my optic down the door where Megatron's room was. A femme, slim, pink and short, was leaving rather happily. She waved like a slut back at someone and winked.

An unexpected wave of jealousy swept through me at that sight. I should have known that Megatron probably had a victory frag after every successful match, but actually seeing that was true... I suddenly wanted to confront the gladiator.

"Actually Skywarp, I think I will pay Megatron a visit." I snarled in a venomous tone. The other seeker was caught off guard by my sudden mood change, so he thankfully remained in silent shock.

I banged on Megatron's door while preparing myself for a tirade directed especially to him. But all coherent thought was cut off when a harsh servo grabbed my wrist and dragged me inside. The doors slid shut.

"Ack! Wh-What the?" I stuttered as Megatron pinned me against the wall hard and crushed his mouth against mine aggressive enough to draw energon.

It was totally unexpected, but the sudden heat that flared up in my frame was real. Hot arousal instantly shot through me, weakening my knees and making my entire being feel like putty. I couldn't move for the first few nanokliks, but then I remembered that this was Megatron.

Megatron, the mech I was supposed to force out of my inappropriate thoughts. Who only wanted to take me and then use me over and over again without limit.

The Pit would have to be filled before I allowed this to happen!

With renewed strength I struggled to push him away and tried at the same time to keep my mouth sealed when his glossa probing harshly at my lips showed what he wanted. I muffled into the "kiss" to let me go. Instead he gripped my wings and dented them with a squeeze. I cried out at the searing pain, but he took that opportunity to force his glossa into my mouth.

Megatron tasted of the energon he had lost during the fight, intoxicating and dizzying to my senses as he set to ravish my oral cavity with lustful desire. Despite the knee-weakening sensation of his glossa entangling with mine, I managed to raise my servo and claw at his faceplates blindly. He flinched back and snarled in pain; his face now had three neat diagonal lines running down his cheek and energon flowing out of them. Megatron immediately seized my neck and slammed me into the bulkhead. I screamed and heard a crack in my arm, which erupted with pain and caused an unpleasant stinging in my shoulder joint.

I don't know what I did wrong; everything was fine before. I didn't get what was happening or why Megatron was suddenly acting like some kind of violent contact-starved maniac especially after he had treated me well for the past few orbital cycles. But I suddenly realized what was going on when he violently ripped my interfacing panel off with a growl.

Oh no. No no no no no! He was _not _going to take it all the way!

**A/N: Heehee. Next chapter up soon please review and favorite! It feeds the plot bunny and makes me happy!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hallo! I'm a terrible person I know -.- this certainly has been set off for too long. I blame procrastination and also I actually have a lot going on. Won Lacrosse championships for the winter, now varsity lacrosse at school is starting, well it already did but still! The musical The Little Mermaid that I was starring in just ended. I lost a lot of sleep and time during that. I had choir and other preforming arts eating up at my heels. But thanks for your patience! Also, thank you for the ones who have favorite, reviewed, followed, and read my work! Really motivates me to continue writing!**

_TFA VERSE_

_Megatron x Starscream_

_AU_

_RATED M: mentions of rape; more slash in future chapters_

_BETA: Jane Lu_

* * *

Chapter 4

_-Megatron's POV-_

I woke up face down on a hard surface with a processor-pounding hang over. Looking around confusedly, I could see the high grade cubes I had presumably consumed the night before smashed on the floor, the shards still glowing a soft shade of translucent pink. Optics blurred and limbs heavy, I groaned and rubbed the back of my neck. I got up on my elbows and... wait, why am I on the floor of my quarters? Or more importantly, why was there the frame of a mech next to me? I rubbed my optics with one servo and looked again. There beside me lay slumped a familiar offlined seeker. He had a bent wing, dried energon staining a wound on his neck cables and a battered dented frame. All in all, he looked terrible, as if he had gotten into a fight. And what was that substance that coated his thighs anyways?

Hang on, this was Starscream. His fuchsia and gray paintjob and wings should have given him away immediately.

I offlined and onlined my optics several times to make sure I was seeing things correctly. What was he doing here, and why was he in such a terrible condition? Though I had an inkling of what had happened right after I lost rational sense upon downing my fifth cube, I dreaded to admit it. It wasn't the first time I overenergized and woke up with another mech by my side, but this time it was Starscream?

I wasn't going to find anything out by asking myself more questions, so I stood up and tried to shake Starscream none too gently awake. Suddenly his optics onlined, a vibrant crimson in dim purple glow of the room. He stood up so fast before I can react and started to stutter something incoherent while backing away from me slowly.

"Starscream? What's wrong and what the slag are you doing in my berthroom?" I asked him calmly, standing up also. He started to shake his head and point at me accusingly.

"N-no, stay away you fragger! Get away from me!" He hissed at me. There was a wild and frightened look on his faceplates, though most of it consisted of outrageous anger. I looked at him in a genuinely puzzled manner; surely I didn't do anything deserving of this much of his anger? I approached him slowly, raising my hands up to try to calm him down.

"Starscream, I would appreciate it if you would explain-"

He let out an audio piercing screech and jumped backwards, "NO! I said get away from me! You fragger!"

Having lost my patience, for my helm ache wasn't helping at all, I growled and took a large stride towards him, grabbing his wrist and slamming him into the bulkhead. He squirmed in my grasp desperately.

"No, stop! Don't touch me! Ahh!" Starscream repeatedly screamed into my faceplates. Why the pit was he making such an angry fuss when I had no slagging clue what had-

There was suddenly a loud clang that echoed in the room as my helm was jerked to the right. Everything went interestingly silent after that until I felt something warm drip down my face and a sharp stinging on my cheek. I slowly looked back at the seeker whose right servo was still raised. A servo brought to my faceplates revealed a gash that trickled warm energon onto my fingers.

"You just slapped me, you-" I began in a dangerous tone, but was once again interrupted by Starscream's endless screeching.

"You fragger! You made me break a claw!" He screamed as he looked at his servo, which I sighed exasperatedly upon seeing a little nick on one digit, "I just filed them this solar cycle, you bastard! Ugh! How dare you!"

More. Fragging. Screaming. As my pounding helm ache worsened with the increasing volume of Starscream's shrill voice, something in me finally snapped and all restraint I had previously displayed dissolved. I promptly threw him across the room and he landed on the berth hard, helm crashing against the wall and back arching painfully. Then I approached him menacingly with my arms crossed and energon still running down my face. The audacity he had! How dare he strike me when I had given him everything a prisoner of Darkmount would have only dreamed of! I looked down at the seeker who just glared at me and muttered curses. I pretended not to notice.

"Oh for Primus' sake, I am utterly fed up with your immature behavior! Now answer me like a sane mech with something I can actually understand." I snapped impatiently. Starscream immediately tried to retort but before he could open his mouth, I raised a servo and silenced him.

"Let me _finish _this time," I growled. I cleared my throat and continued on. "As I was saying, why were you in my berthroom? Even if I had brought you here, I hardly see _why you had to fragging slap me for with no reason at all_!"

That last sentence was particularly shouted in emphasis. Afterwards I raised an optic ridge at him and expected the other to answer. At first Starscream simply stared shocked at me, and then his expression turned into downright fury as if I had wronged him unforgivably.

"Why? Ha, you ask why! What are you, stupid? Oh wait, don't even answer that. It's already too obvious that you spend your time either fighting or fragging." He scoffed disdainfully.

I glared and him and raised a servo. Now Starscream had really gone over the line even though I had warned him several times already. I grabbed his wing and brought him closer to my faceplates. He yelped at the obviously painful grip, but I ignored him, twisted my wrist slightly and heard the wires at the base of his wings scrape sharply in protest. Starscream howled in agony, and the next klik the seeker had turned into a whimpering mess before me.

"N-No! Please! Have mercy! Not my wings! I beg of you!" He wailed. No doubt his pride and joy were his wings. If I took them away, the former proud Prince of Vos would have nothing of worth left in his life. However just to see how far Starscream would go to keep them, I flicked my wrist once more and his screams and pleas heightened.

"Megatron! P-Please! Don't take my wings! I will do anything!"

I had no intention of actually wrenching those pretty wings off his back and just wanted to teach him a lesson. But seeing his behavior drove away any thought of disciplining him. Did Starscream realize how beautifully innocent he looked when he pleaded? How helpless he was when he begged? It was amazing that how he had been reduced from burning fury to helpless pleading in a matter of kliks by my hand. I leant my helm back and chuckled darkly upon recalling my previous desire while Starscream was still in the prison. I had wanted to make him beg under my servos, and here he was so easily submitting under me.

Suddenly I was snapped rudely out of my enjoyment as a throbbing pain bloomed between my legs. My optics widened and I bit my lower lip hard enough to draw energon as I staggered. From the feeling of thin pliable metal vanishing from my servo tips, I knew the seeker was already slipping out my door even when I looked up. Starscream had kicked where me where no mech should ever be kicked… Starscream had kicked me in the interface panel…

And it fragging hurt like the Pit.

I snarled and staggered as best as I could after the seeker. Oh he was going to get it this time. No one kicked me like that and got away with it unharmed.

As I made my way down the hall outside of my quarters, for Starscream had headed this direction since I last saw him, I ran into Soundwave.

"Soundwave! Find out why the slag Starscream is acting like a sparkling and bring him back!" I ordered. Since I could not find out the reason myself, I have to trust Soundwave to this. With his unique telepathic ability, Soundwave can rummage through Starscream's mind and find out what was going through the slagger's processor if he refused to speak.

Soundwave nodded and walked in the opposite direction.

* * *

_-Starscream's POV-_

I had no idea where I was going to run to. I just needed to get away from Megatron and wanted to be anywhere but his quarters. I wasn't going to risk history repeating itself and didn't want to recall the previous events ever again or even think about it. Time to say goodbye to Darkmount whether Megatron liked it or not. I was going back to Vos even if I had taken my father's place as prisoner.

I turned the next corner towards the grand staircase, but I ran into a rather large object… or chestplate.

"Watch where you're going, scrapheap―" I looked up and I was… face to chestplate… with Megatron's drone of a third in command.

"Soundwave: Apologies offered. Query-" Soundwave started to say.

"Zip it! Now if you excuse me…" I stepped aside and passed by the taller mech with ease.

"Starscream: destination?" He asked simply. He caught up with me, but did not try to stop me from leaving.

"Away from here. I thank you for your hospitality Soundwave, but I am going back to Vos." I walked towards the large heavy entrance doors, but Soundwave place a servo in front of me. I hissed at the taller mech and tried to duck under his outstretched arm. No use, the slagger simply stepped in front of me instead, effectively blocking my way. I looked up at Soundwave, hitching my wings higher in frustration.

"Soundwave! Let me pass right now!" I shrieked.

"Megatron: Would be most displeased by Starscream's decision." Soundwave reminded. I huffed in frustration and placed both servos on my waist.

"I don't care about Megatron right now! He doesn't have any say in my choice! He never did! Now let me through!" I cried. For a cycle Soundwave stood still, and I readied my claws just in case he decided to restrain me by force. But the other simply stepped back, causing a wave of relief to course through me. I brushed past him toward the entrance and was followed by the sound of shuffling pedes. My wings instinctually raised in defense, but quickly relaxed when Soundwave did nothing more than open the door for me. I only acknowledged him with a curt nod and activated my thrusters, blasting off into the skies with a resounding roar of my engines.

Once I got out of Soundwave's line of sight and from the vicinity of Darkmount, I landed in an alley just to make sure no one was following me. Stretching out my wings and joints, I realized how long it had been since I last flew. That little burst of speed back there had tired me uncharacteristically but nevertheless felt good. However, the humid acid air of this slagging city was threatening to make my joints ache and lock up. Slag it all, I wanted to go home, fly around the high towers and structures, be with my father and be the prince hundreds of seekers looked up to. I was the potential heir to the throne for Primus' sake! I deserved to be back at Vos helping to manage the city's affairs. That thought just frustrated me more to the point I punched a nearby metal structure with a cry of frustration.

Megatron had no right! That filthy son-of-a-glitch and infuriating scrapheap who couldn't control himself! How dare he?! How dare he?! Once I was back at my city I shall have him arrested and brought before me. Then I will sentence him to lifelong imprisonment and see how he likes it with the tables turned!

I turned around to prepare for a flight to the nearest spacebridge, for I doubted I could make the long tedious journey back to Vos in my current state, but found three large mechs looking down at me.

"Well, what do we have here?" One of them said with a deep rumble in their voice. Instantly becoming uneasy at the _slightest _seductive tone, I stepped back and eyed all of them with a grimace. Like all ground pounders, this lot was no doubt up to no good. I had to take to the skies quick...

"Oh, don't be like that." One of them snickered playfully. This one stepped closer to me. A little too close. I jumped back and glared at them, lips tightening into a thin line. One mech walked behind me, while the other one flanked him to the side. I could fly away right now; they were just ground pounders, they couldn't catch a flyer. More importantly, they could never catch me, the fastest flyer on the face of Cybertron, if only I could just take off without trouble. Well, no use brooding before trying. I looked upwards and was about to shoot up towards the brown hazy sky when one of them placed a large servo on the small of my back. I jumped and gasped in horror, but managed to swiftly turn around to point my null rays at the accursed mech. Wait… my null rays! I don't have them! I had forgotten that Megatron had confiscated my weapons when I first became imprisoned. Curse that mech, who still manages to afflict me with his influence even outside the fortress!

"Oh, you're a feisty one aren't you, seeker? You look too delicious to go to waste. It would be a shame if something should… happen to you since you're all by your lonesome." The mech in front of me grinned as he stepped so close to me that I could hear the hum of his cooling fans and feel my heaving cockpit nearly touching his abdomen. I suddenly clawed at his face, hitting him hard and deep enough to leave four long gashes across his cheekplate. He slipped a servo to his face and touched the energon running down his face as if shocked to see a delicate mech like me fighting back. He growled, seized my arm harshly and lifted me up until my pedes left the ground. The contact was so near that the oil and grime on his chassis smeared across my orange glass cockpit. I shrieked and kicked wildly, trying to use my claws again to strike at his optics. Why? Why was I always accosted like this either out of anger or desire for my frame?!

"You will pay for that, slut!" The mech shouted in my face. I glared at him and kicked even more vigorously, trying to get free. But he threw me towards the mechs behind me, and both grabbed my arms and waist tightly. They shoved me towards a wall behind them, slamming me against the hard surface with their rough servos. I thrashed and shrieked, spitting curses in their face and demanded to be set free. It was so degrading, not to mention getting old. The Vosian prince of royalty, a highly respected mech, possessing all beauty and aerodynamics, was now stuck in Kaon pinned up to a wall and trapped from the sky. It was terrible in every possible way, yes, and if I ever get free, I would never set even one pede in this filthy place where every grounder who saw me tried to paw at my frame. Was interfacing all they had on their oversimplified processors?!

"Name's Strayshot. The only thing I wanna hear from your damn mouth is my name being shrieked." He purred lasciviously as he stepped closer to me. The underlying meaning of his words were too clear, and I didn't even need to ponder twice to know what they were about to do.

Then a wave of déjà vu hit me first before I could consider fighting back again as he placed a rough servo on my panel. Suddenly I was back in _his _dimly lit quarters, feeling _his _rough servos on me. No... it can't happen, not again! I am not going submit so easily even when those mechs were much stronger I was. There was no hope for me of fighting out by force, so I settled for the next best thing: screaming as loud as I could. Call it desperation, or just plain illogicalness on my part, as I shouted the first name that came to my mind. The name of that mech who caused all this in the first place.

"MEGATRON!"

* * *

_-Megatron's POV_-

"Soundwave!" I spat out as I walked into the command center with rage coursing like fire through me, "Where is Starscream?!"

That slagging seeker disappeared to who knows where after our spat and hadn't been seen since then. Storming through Darkmount searching for him yielded no results, and obviously Soundwave had failed also. Slag that Starscream! I didn't need his incoherent rants instead of a rational explanation. I was hardly given time to speak before he ran off.

The third in command didn't answer straight away. He simply stood there at the monitor, looking down.

"Soundwave! Answer my question," I demanded as I walked closer to him.

"S-Starscream: left the premises with the intention of returning to Vos." He stuttered.

I froze, and instinctually glanced at the other's faceplates to see if he were serious. But ever-masked, Soundwave remained expressionless apart from his voice.

"Come again?"

Soundwave never lied, for he was my most trusted officer among the ranks. If Starscream had already left...

"Starscream: left the premises…" He said cautiously.

The situation hit me fully by now. What was Starscream? Out of his mind?! He should have known the streets of Kaon were full of mechs who would pounce on a seeker like him. Fragging seeker! How dare he! How _dare _he do something so foolish and reckless! When I find him, he was in for it!

0oSo0

I ran out of Darkmount, calling out his name repeatedly. Idiot… a mech like him wouldn't survive being out alone in Kaon for long. What was he thinking?! He probably couldn't even make it far in his current state. I slipped through every alley and street, shouting out every few kliks, ignoring the pleasure bots who whistled me over and the mechs who greeted me respectfully. Starscream was the first and only thing on my mind.

"MEGATRON!"

I looked towards the sound of the scream. It was no other than Starscream's signature shrill voice, no doubt calling for help because he was in danger. So I ran as fast as my frame would allow me with the other's desperate cry echoing through my processor. For some reason there was a hint of a chilling despair that made my energon run cold and my spark freeze up. It was as if he were being...

I rounded an alley and found three large mechs huddled together against a wall of a structure. But it was no mistake, for I could see the flash of light on a smooth metal wing in the center of them. I heard another scream and stepped closer to the mechs.

"Unhand the seeker immediately, or suffer the consequences." I declared coldly.

* * *

_-Starscream's POV-_

What was I thinking? Yelling Megatron's name wouldn't help at all. The mechs' servos did not yield even as I continued to thrash and struggle with all my might. I hated to admit it, but there was nothing more I could do while being restrained like this. I closed my optics in fear and tried to hold back the dashing tears that suddenly welled up. When another servo forced back my panel, it was all I can do to keep from dissolving into a sobbing mess of despair.

"Unhand the seeker immediately, or suffer the consequences." A familiar deep rumbling voice commanded.

I cracked open an optic, almost dreading to see who had actually intervened. The unmistakable spiky form of Megatron stood a little distance away, unarmed but possessing a murderous aura around his being. Who knew that someone had answered my call for help, let alone him? For a cycle I forgot all about my ire towards the other as I particularly collapsed in relief.

But Strayshot chuckled and turned his helm slightly.

"Megatron… I didn't know you had a little pet. He is quite the surprise. I like him. Who knew that you would actually get your servos on a seeker. To bad I am going to make him mine now." He purred as he eased his digit closer to my port. I shrieked and cried out the gladiator's name again. What was Megatron waiting for?! An invitation?!

"Get your filthy servos off!" I snarled just as I heard Megatron growl and move forward. Then the unwanted contact was gone. I looked up to see Megatron grab the shoulder of the mech above me and kick him firmly in the chestplates right after landing a punch that snapped his helm to one side. The two mechs holding me down released me and advanced on Megatron, each drawing out energy blades from their subspaces. I landed on ground with a clang and panted heavily, trying to control my shaking frame and close my interface panel tightly.

I watched as Megatron fought the three mechs hand-to-hand. It was indeed graceful, even if it was in a dark alley and that both of his opponents were armed. Megatron fought better than anyone I had seen before as he utilized fast-paced combos that drove the two mechs back. He mostly took advantage of his large pedes, landing kick after kick on their weapons so that they had a hard time defending. Each time when they recovered and slashed back at Megatron, he would push himself off with one servo and flip out of the way. All in all, he was extremely agile for a gladiator and graceful in fighting.

Then I felt my optics fluttering, going on and offline. My systems weren't going to last any longer under the stress I had went through, so I took one more look at the battle before I fell into stasis lock.

0oSo0

I woke up with a groan and surprisingly enough, discovered that I was in a relatively uninjured state from the absence of pain. It took a few kliks to completely receive my senses back, and then I realized I was being carried along in bridal position.

I abruptly opened my optics all the way and finally realized where I was. I was in the arms… of Megatron and he was holding me securely with one servo supporting my knees and the other laid under my back. Before I could even consider yelling at him, I had to admit that it certainly felt warm and calming from the gentle sway in every step he took to the steady hum of his spark behind his chestplates. I unknowingly leaned my helm against his chassis and started to trace little circles against the silver metal idly. Megatron shifted, and then his burning crimson optics met mine.

"Starscream…" He rumbled.

"Shut up… just… take me back…" I sighed, knowing what he was probably going to say next. I'm going to get the major chewing out now, and I felt like a sparkling about to get scolded by their creator.

He continued to carry me towards Darkmount. When I started to notice details in the silence that followed, it felt like every step had become a struggle for him. He began to grunt and tense up as time went by, and now the hypnotic swaying became an unbalanced lurch as he walked. A glance at his faceplates revealed him grimacing deeply.

"Megatron, you-"

"I am fine, if that is what you are asking. Now let me do the walking." Megatron gritted his dentas to spit out. However, he offered a wry smile at the end when he saw that I wasn't completely convinced.

Soon we were approaching the wide entrance of Darkmount, where the gladiator keyed in a code to unlock the main doors to the fortress. We made our way inside and he started to ascend the flight of stairs in the entrance hall. His pace grew worse at this as he started to limp. I tensed up and bit my lip at the steeper sways, though I doubted he would dare to drop me from his death grip on my frame. I wanted to ask what was wrong, and _insist _him to tell me whether he was injured badly in the fight or not. But there was a part of me that was still stubbornly infuriated with him… even if he saved my life.

He brought me into another large room with a high back chair and an ion burner. It was filled with data pads and other miscellaneous objects I was intrigued to see in such a place. Megatron placed me in the soft-cushioned chair and stepped aside. I immediately straightened up and opened my mouth to ask the question that had been bothered me since then. But before I could, Megatron suddenly collapsed before me.

**Thanks for reading! Review and favorite! Oh and sorry to anyone with confusion about the update...that never updated...TILL NOW! :D Sorry about that!**


End file.
